


Got You Under My Skin

by pvwork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daichi is a loving boyfriend and Kuroo has the best roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You Under My Skin

“Does it bother you?” 

“Does what?” Kuroo asks. His head is pillowed on his folded arms as he cranes his neck to look down at Daichi, who's laying his head on the jut of his hip like it’s actually comfortable.

Something’s up, because Daichi usually teases Kuroo about being as cuddly as an IKEA grade desk chair. He’s currently sprawled between Kuroo’s legs as they lay on the floor of Kuroo’s dorm, Kuroo's roommates having gracefully accepted sexiledom and gone to have dinner off campus.

They hadn’t even gotten around to getting down and dirty yet, because Kuroo was still trying to catch up on the latest matches of the FIVA Men’s World Championship and Daichi had felt like doing the physics homework he brought along with him. Instead of this weekend being a vacation for Daichi, things had turned into a Cut Off All Circulation To Kuroo’s Leg’s marathon as he lay on Kuroo and did his homework with his pink tongue poking out from between his teeth as he angrily smashed buttons on his graphing calculator. 

It’s been one of the best nights Kuroo has had in a long time.

“Your bellybutton piercing,” Daichi says, tan fingers tapping an absent minded rhythm on the skin of Kuroo’s stomach that was revealed from where his shirt hitched up.

“It’s a vertical inverse navel piercing and it looks great on me.” 

“I’m not saying it doesn’t. I’m curious if it bothers you when you do ab workouts, or when you lift.” 

Daichi places a little kiss next to the piercing. The pressure of the metal pressing into his skin and the hot warmth of Daichi’s lips on his stomach makes Kuroo want to squirm. He shifts and Daichi grins up at him through his lashes, because Kuroo being just this side of flustered is one of his favorite things. He waits patiently as Kuroo gathers up his words, the distant squeak of volleyball shoes on the court coming from Kuroo’s laptop acts as white noise.

“It bothers me all the time,” Kuroo admits. “It even moves when I breathe.” His grin is sheepish, but it’s got a pleased tilt to it, like he doesn't regret the discomfort for a single moment. 

Daichi climbs up from the comfortable place he’d been situated between Kuroo’s legs, and leans forward to kiss Kuroo on the mouth, tracing the curve of his lower lip with his tongue to try and taste the satisfaction that radiates off of him. 

Kuroo opens up to him slowly, and nips at Daichi’s own lips in retaliation. His cool hands come up to tug at the hem of Daichi’s shirt, his fingertips trailing across his stomach. Kuroo has the gall to laugh when he feels the shift of muscle under skin when Daichi jumps at his touch. 

“What about this one?” Daichi asks a little breathlessly when they break apart. 

He kisses Kuroo’s nose softly, and Kuroo nearly goes cross eyed trying to following Daichi’s line of sight. 

“The septum piercing isn’t so bad.” Kuroo murmurs. His eyes are now locked onto Daichi’s warm gaze. “Have a retainer for it. For during games.”

“What about these?” Daichi breathes as he trails butterfly kisses along Kuroo’s jaw and his warm breath curls along the shell of his ear, bringing his words close so that they’re almost painfully intimate.

“Um,” Kuroo blinks. His brain blanks out for a second, the feeling of Daichi’s broad shoulders blocking out the rest of the world tends to do that him. “The cartilage piercings get caught on my shirt collar sometimes,” he offers.

“I promise I’ll be careful.” Daichi’s smile is all teeth as he helps Kuroo out of his shirt, his hands trailing along his ribs, playfully ghosting across nipples and sore shoulders. He runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair as he finally pulls the shirt away, and gives a little tug that has Kuroo closing his eyes while trying to swallow a moan.

True to his word, none of Kuroo’s piercings catch on anything. Daichi leans back and smiles down at him, his own shirt still on, radiantly victorious as he deliberately fits his hands along Kuroo’s flanks, his fingers soothing points of presence and pressure at his sides.

Kuroo licks his lips and enjoys for a brief moment the way Daichi’s eyes flicker before he meets his eyes again. “There’s a bed over there.”

“And we’re laying on a yoga mat. What’s your point?” 

The last thing Kuroo sees before he throws an arm over his eyes in defeat is Daichi’s smug grin. 

He really shouldn’t have closed his eyes though, because now everything else has become much more acute. His breathing sounds too loud in the blank cavern of his mind, and because he and Daichi have been sharing the same space for so long, everything smells like him: soap and sunscreen. Daichi is pressing open mouthed kisses along Kuroo’s body as he makes his way back down to laying between his legs, his last kiss pressed into his belly button. 

“Why did you get a tattoo almost right on your hip?” Daichi asks conversationally. His hand is cupping the bulge in Kuroo’s jeans and Kuroo’s brain comes back online with a fizzle and a crack.

“It’s discreet!” 

“Yeah, if by discreet you mean only visible when someone is blowing you.” 

“We haven’t seen each other in person for forever, and this is the sexiest observation about me you can make?” 

Kuroo takes his arm away to glare at Daichi half-heartedly. It’s hard to put any real heat into his words when Daichi is looking slyly up at him, the tilt of his brow challenging as he moves his hand away to undo the first button of Kuroo’s jeans like he’s doing him a great favor, which he is, but that’s besides the point. 

“Maybe I’m waiting for an invitation to get a better look.” Daichi smiles and then proceeds to unzip Kuroo’s pants with his _teeth_. 

Kuroo stares. His brain has shut down once again and the only eloquent thing he can manage is a little gasp as Daichi nuzzles at his half-hard dick through his briefs. Daichi doesn’t even look the least bit sorry when he presses his tongue to him through cloth and licks. 

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Wow, the artists who did these were really talented.” Daichi drags down the edge of an elastic waistband to check out the full expanse of the inky landscape that spills across the canvas of Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo was a little worried he might not have enough blood to keep his heart pumping at this rate, but Daichi tracing the lines of each tattoo in an excruciatingly methodical way with his tongue has his heart racing like it’s trying to beat right out of his chest. Nothing to worry about on that front.

“Ilium. Ischium. Anterior superior i-i-lia...Daichi. Not, uh, to rush you or anything. But.” He takes it all back. This isn’t someone doing a favor for him, this is torture.

Daichi laughs and that somehow makes things a thousand times better and worse at the same time. He looks happy, cheeks flushes and pupils blown wide as he smiles up at Kuroo. His hands are so, so warm as they ease down Kuroo’s sides, soothing but definitely not apologetic. 

“Making sure that I’m not out of practice.” 

“At making me speechless? Never. Is the bed an option now?” Kuroo asks in a strained voice. 

Daichi gets up first and helps Kuroo up, pulling him into a kiss that has their noses bumping and their teeth knocking. “Sure, my knees are killing me.” 

“Yeah?” Kuroo landed on his back onto the bottom bunk as Daichi follows, his eyes bright. Kuroo finds himself grinning back up at him, their giddiness infectious as they fall into bed. Kuroo finally gets Daichi to take off his shirt and even goes so far as to help him out of his pants, which is when it becomes apparent that he’s as into this as Kuroo is. “I saw your last game online. Those were some great receives.” 

Daichi huffs a laugh as he leans down slowly this time as if he’s moving through molasses, sugary sweet, as he kisses Kuroo again and again, curving over him so that it feels like his whole world has narrowed down to include only them, this awful bunkbed, and the feeling of being well loved.

**Author's Note:**

> And everyone played collegiate level volleyball and lived happily ever after.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the lyrics of Mirotic by DBSK. Such microdermal. Much wow.


End file.
